1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic filler, and more specifically, to the inorganic filler included in a resin composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting devices including a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or the like are used as various types of light sources. As semiconductor techniques develop, high outputs of light emitting elements are accelerating. In order to stably cope with large amounts of light and heat emitted from light emitting elements, heat radiation performance in light emitting elements is being demanded.
Further, as electronic components become highly integrated and have high performance, heat radiation problems of printed circuit boards mounted on electronic components are of increasing concern.
In general, a resin composition including a resin and an inorganic filler may be used for heat radiation of a light emitting element or a printed circuit board.
Here, the inorganic filler may include boron nitride. Boron nitride has excellent heat conductivity and heat radiation performance, and excellent electrical insulation performance due to its high electrical resistance. However, boron nitride has the problem of anisotropic heat conductivity. In order to resolve this problem, a boron nitride agglomerate in which plate-shaped boron nitride agglomerates together may be used, but thermal conductivity may be decreased due to pores in the boron nitride agglomerate, and the boron nitride agglomerate is easily broken due to low bonding strength within the plate-shaped boron nitride.
Further, since boron nitride has a low coefficient of friction and high lubricity, there is a problem in that chemical affinity between boron nitride and other materials is low.